1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a video call terminal, a mobile phone and a control method thereof, in which mutual communication is possible for an effective video call.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video call using a related art mobile phone is not supported between second generation (2G) type mobile phones and between a 2G type mobile phone and a third generation (3G) type mobile phone. Although video calls are supported between two 3G type mobile phones, it has not been widely used as compared with voice calls because video calls have disadvantages such as the mobile phone has to be kept elevated, its screen size is relatively small, and the call charge is more expensive than that of a voice call.
Meanwhile, in the case of a voice call using a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) type video call terminal such as a VoIP monitor, a user has to know network information for connecting with the other party terminal and do his/her own setup related to a network. Thus, use of the voice call is limited since it is complicated and inconvenient. Also, in the case of a monitor type video call terminal, voice and video are input and output through an opened microphone, loudspeaker, camera, display, etc., and therefore the monitor type video call terminal is improper for a private call or a security-required video call.